


Please Understand

by Urby



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edea is willing to do so much for Agnès...if only she could make her understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Understand

"My father’s actions are inexcusable. I do not know why he is subjecting you to this, but whatever his reasons, they are wrong. I cannot undo the suffering he has caused…but if I can prevent any further injury, I will do it."

Edea’s arm trembled ever so slightly, and she gripped her sword a little tighter.

_Please. Please understand._

"Let me be your bulwark! I will not let you down!"

Edea chanced a look up towards the wind vestal. Her expression was measured. Disappointed? Displeased? Edea couldn’t tell.

"Rise, Edea. Please don’t kneel in front of me," Agnès said. Edea remained where she was, swallowing thickly. Agnès swayed from side to side, as if she was nervous. "We are in this together. This formality is…unnecessary."

Agnès held out her hand. Edea stared at it for a moment, then took it hesitantly and stood.

Not exactly what she expected out of the exchange, but it was enough.

* * *

Agnès had a habit of withdrawing into herself when she was upset. She would claim she needed time for prayer, but it always seemed that she came back to the group still troubled by whatever had rattled her last. Edea tried her best to respect the girl’s privacy and leave her to her meditations, but it just didn’t _seem_ right - especially since it clearly wasn’t working.

Edea followed Agnès at a respectful distance, tracking her through Grandship’s many paths. If Agnès noticed, she didn’t show it. It didn’t seem like the vestal was trying to lose Edea as she struck out at random, going further and further out into deserted residential districts. Rather, Edea’s instincts told her that Agnès was trying to lose herself, a little. Which made things all the more concerning, considering that it was unlikely she would find her way back if she did that.

Agnès took a seat on a bench overlooking some empty shops. Edea halted, wondering if she should approach, if she was welcome, while also battling her urge to run towards the other girl and ask what was wrong. She did not know where the black or white was in this equation. It was all very muddy - and that was infuriating. Edea growled under her breath, holding the sides of her head.

Agnès sat for a few moments before hugging her knees to her chest. Edea didn’t know what to make of it, but perhaps that uncertainty was why she decided to have a seat near Agnès, hoping she wasn’t coming off as insistent or imposing.

It seemed to take an age, but Agnès slowly released her knees and leaned towards the other girl so that their shoulders touched. “Edea.”

Edea nodded acknowledgement.

"I apologize for being unkind to you."

"It’s alright. I understand your reasons."

Agnès frowned, though she didn’t face Edea. “You were undeserving of my frustrations. I was angry, but not at you. I have…acted poorly.”

Edea did not answer.

"Despite this…you reach out to me. You have a very kind heart."

Edea shifted bashfully, unsure what to do with her hands. Agnès took one of them into her own.

"Thank you."

Edea felt as if she was going to float away at that moment.

* * *

Agnès tasted soft and milky - though Edea couldn’t tell if she was sweet, since they broke away so quickly. Agnès’ eyes and lips were clenched shut, and she shook like a lone leaf in the wind.

Horror creeped up Edea’s throat. _This…I must have misunderstood. I’ve ruined everything._

Edea was about to bolt, but fingers in her collar stopped her. This she couldn’t make sense of. Agnès had pushed her away…but now she was drawing her back in? But she had clearly made a mistake…

"Please - don’t use your tongue," Agnès said, her voice faint.

"What?" Edea blurted, matching Agnès’ flush with her own. Agnès opened her eyes to look back at her, and they shone with what Edea guessed were unshed tears. Her mind raced. "I - yes - I won’t -"

Agnès pulled her closer, so their foreheads touched. Edea barely heard Agnès say, “Very good,” before she had brought their lips together again. Edea’s head swam - she had trouble keeping up - Agnès pressed against her so powerfully that she thought her lips were going to bruise - Agnès would shift and Edea would struggle to follow - they parted panting, scrambling for contested air.

Edea felt light, about to cry. All she could think to do was laugh. Agnès joined in with a quiet giggle of her own.

"Again?" Agnès asked softly, as if she was afraid of being refused.

Edea threw her arms around Agnès in relief. “Yes! Yes, of course!”

* * *

"You will catch cold, Edea."

"Cold? Me? In my homeland? Not a chance."

Agnès had a seat behind Edea and wrapped her blanket around them both anyway. Edea wiggled into a more comfortable position for both of them.

"So what do you think of snow, Agnès? Do you like it?"

"It reminds me a lot of rain. They are both soothing."

"Rain must be pretty new to you too, huh? I’ve never heard about it happening in Anchiem."

"Yes, I’ve only ever seen rain in Florem. But our journey was not the first time I saw it," Agnès said, resting her cheek on Edea’s head. "…When I visited the sage with Olivia, there was a storm."

Edea winced at the mention of Agnès’ departed friend. Agnès was silent for a long moment.

"We were safely inside when it happened. At the time, I was frightened, but now, I can look back fondly at the memory."

"Mmm. I can understand that…say, which do you like better? Rain or snow?"

Agnès took a minute to ponder her answer. “Rain, I believe. Snow is silent and cold. I rather like the sound of rain.”

Edea struggled in mock anger. “But you can walk out in the snow and make things out of it! If you’re out in the rain, you’ll only get wet!”

"Well then," Agnès straightened, though she didn’t relax her hold. "I suppose we will just have to agree to disagree."

Edea settled a little more into the embrace, humming contentedly. She looked up, grinning. “Agnès!”

"Hmm?"

"I love you!" Edea beamed. "I hope you know that."

Agnès smiled quietly, planting a kiss into Edea’s hair.


End file.
